Angel's Can't Die
by Hina Hanta-chan
Summary: Asking him for help was a fun idea, she should have watched her back though. Now she owes her life to him, but will she be able to give up her loner-life to follow him? And does he even want her to come along?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyy guys! This story takes place somewhere before the time skip. Anyways... It's my first story so please don't be too harsh on me. I won't repeat this: I don't own one piece and I just hope you don't hate the story to much =)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Somewhere in the Grand Line, a bar gets quiet. Long legs walk in and without a care, the woman approached the bartender. All seats were taken, so, with the sweetest smile she could muster, she tapped a man on his shoulder.

Said man turned around; "Hello sweetie, what can I do for you? Huhh?" The smiling woman pointed to the exit "Would you please leave? I'd like to sit on that chair, you did save that spot for me, did you not?"

"Ehhh?! What are you talking about little lady?" The man said with a confused smile on his face. He eyed her, she was not half bad looking. She had black hair that was pooling down her body and covering one of her pitch black eyes, but he could see she was quite hot in that shoulder less mini dress despite her not showing much cleavage.

"Babe I think you need a drink from me." The woman's smile faltered a bit "No I think I need that seat, my feet are killing me. So if I throw in a 'pretty please with a bit of frosting on top' will you offer me that seat willingly?"

The man's smile turned into a grin. "Babe if you need a seat you can gladly take a seat on my…-" A foot collided with the man's jaw and send him flying through the wall to the right.

"Tch, of course it was no 'sure dear, here have my seat'...pervert…" she muttered to herself.

The woman sits down and sniffed at the untouched drink of the man. She gulped it down in one gulp and eyed the bartender. "Hun, please pour me another of whatever I just drank, I liked it."  
The bartender, not surprised by the uproar the girl's actions caused, started pouring her another drink. "You could not resist did you, Rena?"

Rena sat down at the, now unoccupied seat. "Well yeah, but I had a rough day. And my feet are really killing me." The bartender laughed and went to help some other men. "Do you know how hard it is to find some descent clothing on this island what still fits my body type?"

Rena turned around and eyed the men who were still gaping at her "Oi, what you looking at? Never seen a woman or something?" and most of them looked away fast. Glancing next to her, she saw a cowering man "Hey, I'm bored, do you have some good gossip?"

"W-well... Eh... apparently some r-rookie pirate of the worst generation is staying down at the tavern there. Trafalgar Law they say…" The girl smirked "Hmm what was his bounty again?" "200,000,000 Beli I think it was"

The bartender hearing them talk, looked at her shocked "You're not planning on going after them, are you, Rena?" The girl laughed him off "don't worry, my bounty hunting days are over... Besides, I think I can handle my own decisions. I'm a big girl, ya know?" she told him with a wink which made him blush "R-right…"

* * *

A drunk man climbed up onto the bar. He grabbed a microphone from somewhere behind the counter. There was a loud and irritating peep as the man tried to get the device working "HEYYY HAAYY! YEA YOU KNOW WHAT? LES HAVE A KARAOKE! LES SHAKE TIS PARTY A BWIT UP! AANND THE FIRST ONE TO BE SINGING UP HERE... WILL BEEHH... AAAAAH YOU SEXY THANG!" the man slurred while pointing at Rena.

"You are too loud" she grumbled annoyed "What if I don't want to sing?!" she shouted to the man on bar "AHHW DON'TS BE LIKE THAT BABE! SOMEONE ASSEXY AS YOU MUSH HAVE ANAMASING VOICE!" encouraging whooping was heard from the men in the bar "Ah fuck… OKAY OKAY I'LL DO IT" she grumbled she set her empty glass behind the counter and climbed up onto the bar to stand next to the man.

"TELL US, HUNNEY, WAS YOUR NAME?" The drunk man screamed through the microphone.  
"Auwch, my ears... Yeah, well... Is my name really that important…?" the annoyed girl spoke.

"AHAHAHAH ISN'T SHE LOVELY? ANDA WHAT ARE YOU GONNA SING FOR US TONIGHT?!" well how the heck would she know... the guy demanded her up there. "Ah-uhm... hehe... I have a song that I could sing for you..?" Rena said slyly… "HAH LOOK AT THAT, SHE HAS A SONG IN MIND, WELLS THE STAGE IS AWL YOURS!"

"Thanks" taking the microphone... "Uhm yea... I don't know how this song is called... But don't be too hard on me... I'm not that good of a singer" Rena jumped off the bar and walked over to the stereo in the corner and pulled out a soundboard out of her bag and plugged it in. She eyed the public and took a deep breath.

" _Oh you once said, 'I wish you dead.' You sinner…_

 _I'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner"_

The men in the bar started cheering and whistling.

 _And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar_

 _I'll leave with your head, oh, I'll leave you for dead, sire…"_

Rena started playing a direful melody on the soundboard and pushed the repeat button. While the music started replaying, Rena turned around and walked over to a table.

" _And you once said, 'I wish you dead.' You sinner_

 _I'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner_

 _And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar_

 _I'll leave with your head, oh, I'll leave you for dead, sire"_

She grabbed the drunk man, who pointed her out for singing, by his collar and dragged him and his chair to the middle of the bar. All the while Rena had a sadistic smile plastered on her face.

" _You were sharp as a knife to get me_

 _You were a wolf in the night to fetch me back_

 _The wishes I've made are too vicious to tell_

 _Everyone knows I am going to Hell_

 _And if it's true_

 _I'll go there with you"_

Rena started dancing around the man, which he seemed to enjoy. Well it was obvious that she enjoyed it too. Her hands were roaming over the man's body. He did not seem to mind, or maybe he didn't notice as Rena's lips were hovering over his.

" _And you once said, "I wish you dead." You sinner_

 _I'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner_

 _And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar_

 _I'll leave with your head, oh, I'll leave you for dead, sire"_

While kicking over the chair, together with the man on it, Rena conjured a knife. The man looked confused at the knife which was seconds ago stashed in his pocket. He tried to free himself, which surprisingly was quite easy which calmed the man a bit. But as he tried to stand up, his body began to move on its own accord.

" _I know my way through the night to your door_

 _You know the blood that I'm owed is all yours_

 _The wishes I've made are too vicious to tell_

 _The devil already he knows me so well_

 _And if it's true_

 _I'll go there with you"_

Rena handled him the knife, handle first. He took it and eyed with fear as his would not respond to his command. He could not even shout out to his comrades.

" _And you once said, 'I wish you dead.' You sinner_

 _I'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner_

 _And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar_

 _I'll leave with your head, oh, I'll leave you for dead, sire"_

The drunk man pointed the knife at his own throat. Enjoying the fear in his eyes, Rena went on with her dance around him.

 _And you once said, 'I wish you dead.' You sinner_

 _I'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner_

The man sliced his throat and falling dead to the floor.

 _And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar_

 _I'll leave with your head, oh, I'll leave you for dead, sire_

Rena, almost disappointed, watched the life fade from his body. Pulling some beli from her bra on the counter, the bartender noticed she was leaving. "You know you need to pay extra, Ren?" "Yea yeah it's included..."

Walking towards the exit, on the way grabbing her soundboard, someone who was sitting next to the corpse shouted "H-hey! What did you just do?!" Stopping at the door, Rena looked over her shoulder and with a sinister laugh she said: "I do not recall doing anything…? I just danced with him, did I not?" and with that she vanished out of the door.

* * *

Four heart pirates, a polar bear and three men, entered a bar which seemed cozy. A woman was giving some kind of lap dance to a man. Nothing out of ordinary. There was a hole in the wall though and Law wondered what happened.  
They took a seat in a boot which was unoccupied because of a lot of men were watching the woman giving the lap dance. They ordered some drinks as they also watched the woman but from their booth. Law was not that interested in the woman. Sure, she was good looking, but he had no interest for a woman's company tonight. His subordinates were a whole different story though.

The woman giving the lap dance kicked the guy, together with his chair, on the ground. Law watched amused when she was waving the man's knife around. Law smirked as he found his speculations right. As the man escaped from his bindings, which they hardly could be called, something weird happened.

The man tried to stand up but some unknown force pushed him back on his knees. Even though his moves seemed natural to an untrained eye, Law was not fooled.

The man's eyes were showing a clear view of how much he feared what was about to happen. The woman handled him a knife and the heart pirates watched as he slit his own throat. There were shouts of confusion and panic. And the woman somehow disappeared in the chaos.

Remember that he was not interested in this woman? Well maybe he should find something to put over his lap. Preferably the butt of a specific woman. Even when the bulge in his pants says something else, Law was not someone to carelessly hunt after a woman.

* * *

Rena walked down the street. She had seen the rookie at the bar, and she had to admit that he was a lot more handsome than she had expected. Also she already adored the polar bear, I mean who wouldn't? He looked so fluffy! There were 2 more men in bodysuits she recalled, but she only remember that one had a cute hat saying penguin.

Walking into the woods, Rena sighted. "Mehh… I'm so tired… But I still have to work out how I'm going to get that bastard tomorrow… Let's see, first let me get something to drink" pulling a flask out of the jack (which she stole) and a newspaper out of her bag.

After a while, she walked into her improvised home which consisted of a cave with a large piece of bark functioning as a door.

Still scanning through the newspaper for something interesting, she came upon an interesting article. "Trafalgar Law causing uproar" She read through the article and came to the conclusion that he ran into some trouble robbing some no name noble. She smirked, maybe could help her with her plans… He was a promising pirate with a bounty of 200,000,000 Beli after all and seeing he seemed to need money...

Grabbing her flask of booze, she went to start a fire outside and prepared the planning and pinning the information in to place for the job ahead.

Glancing toward the moon, it should be around 3 in the morning. Yawning she stood up and walked toward the village. She could see the street with the pub from here. She was there only hours ago. She saw a group of four entering the tavern. Rena turned to pick up her coat and went to the village again.

* * *

 **A/N: The song Rena sang, was 'The Wolf' by Phidel**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: yea I suck for uploading chapter 1 one week for my exam week and then not uploading 'cuz I have to study and shitsels. But I wanted to do it anyways. So here it is! (Yeah I make no sense, my brains are fried.)**

 _ **Last time:  
**_ _Glancing toward the moon, it should be around 3 in the morning. Yawning she stood up and walked toward the village. She could see the street with the pub she was only hours ago. She saw a group of four entering the tavern. Rena turned to pick up her coat and went to the village again._

 **Chapter 2**

Law entered his room, he'd like his privacy and he didn't want to keep his crew awake with his sleeping disorder. Kicking out his shoes and stripping of his clothes, and put on some sweatpants. As he went to climb into his bed, there was a soft knock on the door. He grumbled and turned to the door.

"Who's there?" he asked. A small laugh was all he got as an answer, but it was enough to be recognized by the surgeon. He had heard that sound earlier this evening.

Opening the door with a "what do you want" he was surprised there was no one there. There was a cold wind flowing through the room now though.

"Now, now, it's always the same questions… isn't it? 'Who are you?' 'What do you want' 'Why are you doing this' … Isn't that just sad?" Law looked back at her with suspicion. She was sitting in the window aperture.

"Ohw come on don't look at me like that, I saw you checking me out in the bar tonight. I thought I would pay you a visit. Also, I have a favor to ask." Rena said scratching her head.

"And that might be?" closing the door, Law took a seat on his bed. Rena eyed him for a moment 'he looks hot in just sweatpants' "speak" Law said with clear annoyance in his voice.

"Ah, right" hopping of the windowsill, she walked over to the desk that was in the room. "Did you know that this island is being ruled by an asshole royal? I want to take him down, and I find it boring to do that I'd have to do it all alone" she smirked.

"Why would I help you" "Well you could get some fun too..? I heard you like slicing up people. And also, since you're a pirate… you can have the money, I'm not after that."

"No. Not interested" Law said getting up to show her the door. He tried to play it cool and not let her show any signs of what he was planning. What she wouldn't know was that he was planning to go rob someone's place on this island empty, the crew was a bit short on cash.

Rena was also getting up. "Very well, than I guess I will see you tomorrow." She eyed his slightly shocked expression with amusement.

"Yes, I know of you are short on money, and I could've made them a lot easier for you, but as you wish! I'll do it alone!" she almost sang. Somehow she saw right through him.

"Ok wait. I have some conditions when we are going to work together" Law said.

"Why would you want any more than money and, more importantly, a lot of fun out of it?" Smirking Rena turned around. "Oh well... So tell me hun, what do you need? Surely we can come to an agreement?"

"First, I need your name. And second, a detailed plan." Law was serious. He knew quite well this woman could be dangerous to trust. On top of that, she looked so carefree that she might as well dance with the devil himself.

"I don't see why my name would help you anything… Oh well you may call me Rena" Rena smiled. "As for the plan…" pulling out a little cube out of her pocket. On the cube was a little button, which she pressed. The cube unfolded and smoothly formed in a chart on which were some sticky notes placed. "Well I got it mostly planned out". Law was impressed. He had never seen such a device before.

"I just need to do some calculating for you to fit in there, hmm…" Law looked at her as she was playing with some chess pieces on a chart of, what he guessed was, the royal's place.

As he looked closer, he saw a king, some bishops and a lot more knights than necessary for a chess play. They were all black. There were also 4 white pieces, a king, a queen and two knights.

"First things first. When did you arrive?" Rena asked without taking her eyes off the chess play. "Two nights ago, the log pose will set around midnight tomorrow."

"Okay, that's good. We shall operate tomorrow evening." Rena said. She had barely spoken, or there was a large sword at her neck. "I do not like to be ordered Rena _-ya_ "

Surprisingly Rena acted as if she did not notice the sword nor that he had spoken, and kept on speaking as if her life was not in danger. "There will be a party tomorrow night. The black pieces you see here are the royal's people, with the king being our, or should I say mine, target. The bishops are party guests and the knights are … yeah guards."

Law, narrowing his eyes, was pressing his nodachi harder against her throat, hard enough that any movement would draw blood. "What you hold there will hardly be enough to end my life, it takes a lot more than a rusty switchblade to take me down" she chuckles darkly. "Moreover… I've got more lives than a goddamn cat. So please put that away." Moving her head to look at him, there was no blood. Law did not understand what was happening. For a moment he stared into her eyes and put away his nodachi. "I still do not like to be ordered around"

"Well tough luck, I don't like empty threats. Seems like we both don't get what we like" Rena brushed him off. "Now back to the plan… I have 3 invitations for you… Would you like to plunder the place first or would you like some slaughtering first?"

Explaining the plan further, Law was to take 2 subordinates to with him. They were to be dressed fancy. At first Law complained that he had no money to buy some fanciness. But Rena just countered that he was a pirate and that he could always 'rent' the suits and never bring them back.

Three men exited a carriage. All four were wearing a suit of which the collar were different colors.

The man with a green hat with an orange cap was wearing a suit of which the collar as well as the tie were orange. The second man had a dark blue hat on his head with the name 'Penguin', his suit had a dark blue collar and bowtie.

The third man, the leader of the club, was wearing a suit of which the collar was white with back specs. Around his neck was a yellow ascot bow tie. This man had no hat on, but he was wearing a big ass sword.

Law hid the sword somewhere out of sight and after that, the three men entered the mansion. A guard leaded them to the ballroom. It was crowded and a band was playing. "Shachi, Penguin, you know what to do. Try not to get to distracted." The men spread out over the dancefloor.

Apparently they came to the party after the welcoming word, and there were already a lot people drunk so they probably won't be noticed. Law was heading to get something to drink. A doll like woman was standing there enjoying her drink. At first Law was not paying attention to her, until she spoke. "You're men are cute"

Double checking the doll like woman next to him, he saw it was Rena, all dressed up "you look quite cute yourself, Rena-ya" he frowned. She was wearing a red and black strapless dress.

"Can't let the last thing they see, be an ugly rotten sadistic bitch." She looked at Law, showing him a glint of her insanity in her eyes.

"So the last thing they will see will be a beautiful but rotten and emotionless doll face?" Law quirked a brow.

"Oh no, no that won't be fair, now would it? No I'll let them see a beautiful rotten sadistic doll face" she laughed

"You should probably be going, I'll start having my fun soon. You'll join later?" Law nodded, he made eye contact with his subordinates, and gave 'the sign'. When he turned around to give Rena a last glance, she was already gone from her spot. Odd...

After Rena was sure that the heart pirates were out of the ballroom, she went to touch the walls " _Dollhouse - Puppet play_ " turning around, she walked over to the stage there was for the band.

" _Singing Dolls_ " Looking at the band members "Get to work you lazy fucks" the members started playing while the songstress grabbed the mic.

" _I'm a princess cut from marble, smoother than a storm"_

Rena jumped descended from the stage, and with a sickening smile she pulled out some knifes.

" _And the scars that mark my body, they're silver and gold"_

The crowd had fallen silent. Rena started twirling and dancing between the people.

" _My blood is a flood of rubies, precious stones_

 _It keeps my veins hot, the fire's found a home in me_

 _I move through town, I'm quiet like a fight_

 _And my necklace is of rope, I tie it and untie"_

Slowly some people started dancing again. Even the people who were hanging by the sides were now on the dancefloor. Eventually everyone, willing to or not, was dancing.

" _People talk to me, but nothing ever hits home_

 _People talk to me and all the voices just burn holes"_

When the first bodies were falling to the floor, everyone was dancing and, even if they wanted to, they could not stop. Their bodies were like puppets, left to the mercy of the puppeteer.

" _I'M DONE WITH IT (oooooh)_

 _This is the start of how it all ends_

 _They used to shout my name now they whisper it"_

Rena started dancing faster, twirling like a ballerina between the guests. She saw the fear and anger in their eyes. But there was nothing they could do about her not killing them.

" _I'm speeding up_

 _And this is the red orange yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart"_

To an untrained eye, it seemed that Rena was just killing the people randomly. But Rena knew exactly when she was slaying who, she picked the less willed, scared people first. And she saved the strong willed people, who were willing to fight, for later.

" _We're at the start, the colors disappear_

 _I never watch the stars, there's so much down here_

 _So I just try…_

 _Keep up with the red orange yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart"_

As half of the body's lay on the floor, Rena released her hold on the stronger willed guests. They started attacking her, as Rena continued to down the others, still under her control. All the while just ignoring and dodging the angry mob.

" _I dream all year but they're not the sweet kind_

 _And the shivers move down my shoulder blades in double time"_

As all the puppets were down, she turned to the people chasing her. "Come to mama" And with a loud laughter she dashed into the angry mob, slicing everyone and everything in her way.

" _People talk to me, I'm slipping out of reach now_

 _People talk to me and all their faces blur"_

The numbers of the party guests was drastically decreasing as Law entered the ballroom. Seeing Rena having her 'fun' gave him a smile.

" _But I got my fingers laced together and I made a little prison_

 _And I'm locking up everyone who ever laid a finger on me"_

As the music stopped playing, all guests, including the band, were dead on the floor. Law approach the woman who was crouched over one of the bodies. "Had your fun, Rena- _ya_? Oddly, she did not respond.

As law was reaching out for her, she jumped up and charged his neck. His instinct reacted fast as he douched the woman which made her crash into a table.

Law had gotten a glimpse of her face, which was bloodied, but underneath there was only a white mask with black holes for eyes and a mouth. "SHIT"

Groaning Rena looked up at law, her face was normal again, which made law wonder if he had imagined it. "What is it, and why am I hanging over this table…?"

"Are you okay?!" the other two heart pirates came running over. "We saw you flying into that table, what happened?" looking between their captain and the woman.

"Nothing." Law said as he turned around to the exit. "Let's get back to the ship. Rena you should come with us, I want to tend your wounds."

Rena blinked, 'wounds?' as she looked over her body, there was no blood. As she tried to stand up from the table, she all of sudden became lightheaded. "Shit, head wound…?" "Jackpot."

Walking as best after Law as she could, she couldn't keep up, but she knew where they had their ship. As the heart pirates went outside the mansion.

"Stay there you pirate scum! You are under arrest!" The mansion was surrounded with marines. "Surrender or we need to use force!"

"Men, it seems as we get to get some fun too. Don't hold back" Law ordered as he called his ' _Room'_

As they were fighting, Rena finally exited the mansion. With a look on the fighting crew and marines, there was only one thought; 'Fight for food'. And with that she jumped in the crowd.

When Law had finished his share of the marines, Rena was still trying to fend off her part of the marines. Before she noticed that a marine sneaked up behind her, Law's body went into action to save her. He did not even use his devil fruit, but tackled the marine with his body. Sadly, not before the marine could slash his sword over Rena's back. "AAH!"

Rena tried to call out for law to tell him that her back hurt, but everything was blurry and she somehow couldn't find the words to tell him. When she felt strong arms lifting her, she was already drifting off into sleep.

 **A/N: Yeah so the song is called '** _ **yellow flicker beat'**_ **by Lorde. Like I said, this week is exam week… I'll try to upload the next chap at Friday but I can't promise anything… Luv ya :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heyy, before you start reading this chap: Maybe you've noticed, but Rena's a little bloodthirsty and sadistic. I don't know if this story even is gonna be a romance between her and Law anymore, I do want to try to turn it in one thought. And to make it worse; Rena hasn't showed all of her insanity yet. Hope you are not too disappointed in me and still will enjoy the story…**

 **Note:** _ **'Italic'**_ **=thoughts**

* * *

 **Last time:**

Rena tried to call out for law to tell him that her back hurt, but everything was blurry and she somehow couldn't find the words to tell him. When she felt strong arms lifting her, she was already drifting off into sleep.

 **Chapter 3**

"... still not waken up?"

"No, and her wounds aren't healing as they are supposed to, either… it's even weirder that they never bled, it makes me worry."

"It has already been a week."

' _Ah, a week? What happened?'_ Then she recalled the events of that day... _'Oh... Right…'_

Rena sat up straight. Looked around her, the room was hidden from her view by curtains. She was tied up at some machine which gave a constant beep-sound. "Hey guys" she croaked out, barely audible.

"What if she never wakes up?! She's just a burden to us anyway, I don't get why captain wants to _keep_ her" an almost angry voice sounded.

Apparently those morons didn't hear her. An idea formed in her head; laying back on the bed, she pulled the pads off her chest, which caused the annoying beep-sound to turn into a constand beeb which was even more annoying, but she hadn't have to deal with it if all went according plan. Closing her eyes, she pretended to be dead.

The curtains were ripped open "Shit! Get captain!" Rena heard heavy boots running out of the door. She felt warm fingers checking her pulse. Cursing, the person laid the wrist back on the table.

The person turned around to prepare something from the table. Rena then quickly got off the table and hid while grabbing a blood bag, behind a cabin. Ripping the bag open with her teeth, she drank three quarter of the bag and spilled the rest of it over her hospital gown.

Meanwhile the person was done preparing and turned to the bed again, just to get the biggest scare of his life (so far); His patient vanished. He looked around to find her, and paled.

"Brraaaiiinzzz" There she was, mouth smeared with blood and eyes rolled back in their sockets. A very high pitched scream was heard then... I mean a very manly, totally not scared roar, or something.

Hearing that scream, Rena couldn't hold her laughter anymore and fell to the floor.

* * *

~Law's p.o.v. ~

Walking through the hallway towards the infirmary, Law wanted to check up on his patient. As he saw one of his assistants running down the hall in his direction, shouting his name. "Captain! The girl… *puf* heart… *puf* stopped…" Law was already running past his subordinate.

Turning the corner to the infirmary he heard a high-pitched scream. As he slammed open the door he saw two people on the ground, one unconscious and one laughing her head off. First attending to his unconscious subordinate he checked if his fall had done any damage.

Turning to the woman, he frowned as she was wiping her tears away. "woahahaaha that was really way to high and feminine for this person to be a man."

"Would you rather than making fun of my crew, explain to me why one of my men came to tell me your heart stopped and then I find you all bloody but fine and a subordinate unconscious?"

"And if I'd rather did not explain?" Rena smiled, standing up to show somewhat respect to the man who saved her life. "Well, that could end rather unfortunate for you." Law answered with one of his infamous smirks.

"As for the blood, it made the zombie part more believable, and what would you mean by unfortunate? Going to punish me by slicing me up in dices? That would be fun, now wouldn't it?" Her smile turning into a smirk to mirror Law's.

"First; I'd rather you'd try splattering yourself with something else than our blood reserves. As for the slicing part, yes, I suppose it would be fun for me, I wouldn't say the same for you though." Law laughed sinister

"Oh I beg to differ, Mister Law, being torn apart is one of my things to do for entertainment, slicing makes it less painful you know?" mimicking Law's laughter.

"We should try some time then, Rena _-ya,_ for both our entertainment" Done with playing this little mind game, Law turned around so he could attend to his subordinate again.

"Yes, I suppose we should." Walking over to the bed where she had woken up, she saw her clothes neatly washed and folded on an occasional table. "So tell me, captain oh captain, how long till we reach the next island" turning to the sink next to the bed, to clean the blood off her face and neck.

"Who says we are not near the island where we anymore?" Law looked over to her with a risen brow. Done with washing herself she walked to the table with her clothes.

"Simple math, I've been out a week, correct?" not waiting for an answer "and we had the raid on the last day of your stay" she pulled the hospital gown off her neck and started to dress herself, not bothering to close the curtains around the bed.

Law, still across the room, did a quick once over before her back was covered again by the doll like dress. He had checked in on her status a couple hours ago but her wounds seemed to have almost healed completely since then. How odd. "Yes, that is correct. However we could've waited offshore for you to awake from your comatose state and then drop you off."

"Well yes, but that wouldn't be logical as you are, I am sure, an exceptional doctor. And as being such, you knew that with such head injury I shouldn't wake for at least 2 weeks" Rena countered "And you cannot permit yourself such delay because you want to reach Sabaody Archipelago before the end of the month."

"And why would I have bothered to waste my supplies on you?"

"My guess would be curiosity, although I know not why as I am not that special" Rena said.

"So there are some things you do not know, how interesting." Law smirked, choosing to humor her for a while "But you do seem awfully well informed on your condition, would you do me the honor of telling me how you know you should've been out for so long? Or how you managed to wake up in half the minimum time?"

Joyful laughter was heard "Your subordinates may not be able to read your handwriting, but I had no such problem." Waving with the clipboard at Law, on it were Law's scribbles about the patient; her. "But you should probably tell your assistants what is written here, the two you assigned to watch over me earlier were complaining I still didn't wake up, they seemed to think I should've woken up days ago."

Ignoring the latter statement, Law was already firing the next question. "And my second question? How did you wake up after only a week?"

"My, my, so impatient!" Rena just couldn't hold her laughter "I will tell you in a moment, I promise, but first I need some more of those blood rations you told me about" Licking her lips "You better get some more of those though, if you want to keep me as a subordinate that is." She winked at Law.

"You need them for what?" Law asked with a raised brow "and I have not decided yet if you being a burden outweighs my 'curiosity' as you call it."

"I need it as a, I think I best call it a food source, you can miss a bag or two before you run out, don't you? I promised to explain." Rena sighted, looking quite tired.

After handling her a blood bag, Law went to sit down on one of the beds.

"No I'm fine." Responding to the unspoken question if she needed scissors. Ripping open the bag with her teeth, like the previously, she drank the bag empty in 4 big gulps. Law handled her a napkin so she could clean her bloodied mouth, waiting patiently for her to speak.

"As much as I'd love to inform you about my being, and I really do, but your navigators will call you in a sec, 'cuz there are ships incoming" Just when she was finished talking, a muted _"purupuru"_ was heard.

Law reached in his pocket and pulled out a baby Den-Den Mushi, which was still _purupuru_ -ing away. Looking skeptically at Rena, who was smiling innocently " _purupur-Clanc"_ "Yes" _"Captain, we sighted a ship, can't say of what party it is though"_ it sounded through the snail.

Rena was holding up two fingers indicating there were more than one ship. Choosing to follow his instincts and trust Rena, he focused on the receiver again.

"Keep looking for more ships, and call me again when you know more of the ship you sighted" _"More ships, capt…-"_ Law put the receiver back on the snail, cutting his subordinates useless questions short.

"How…" Law started, but stopped when he noticed Rena's attention was no longer focused on him. Shaking his head, he decided to do a personal check up on the navigation team.

"We will finish this conversation later, I'll send one of my men to guide you to your room." And with that he left the infirmary.


	4. Chapter 4

***squeal!* I just got a review! It shouldn't be making me so happy, but it does! :3**

 **I just found out I had the alert thingy for the reviews turned off... But now it is turned on and I'll start replying to your reviews.**

 **Keep sending me the reviews, I love to know if you like it and if I'm doing a good job at this.**

 ** _sarge1130:_** **I'm really glad you like my story! The bloodthirsty part; it was quite literally in last chap, yes, but I meant it in the way of enjoying killing too. As for the observation you made about her detecting something that others can't; She will tell her story in another chap.. so stick with me 'till then!**

 **So…**

 **..Get to reading!**

 **Note: _'Italic'_ =thoughts **

**Last time:**

"Keep looking for more ships, and call me again when you know more of the ship you sighted" "More ships, capt…-" Law put the receiver back on the snail, cutting his subordinates useless questions short.

"How…" Law started, but stopped when he noticed Rena's attention was no longer focused on him. Shaking his head, he decided to do a personal check up on the navigation team.

"We will finish this conversation later, I'll send one of my men to guide you to your room." And with that he left the infirmary.

 **Chapter 4**

As Law walked towards the control room, he overthought what he learned about Rena. And he came to the conclusion that is was not that much.

Her drinking blood explained, to some extent, why she was splattered with blood when he run in to the infirmary 20 minutes ago. Although she was quite neat while drinking the blood when he was watching. She probably did it to make her zombie-act more believable. That along with knowing she was quite musical and could really move her hips.

But why does she need drink blood as a food source? Can she survive on normal food too? How did she sense there was a ship in sight, or even more than one? There were just too many questions and she needed to answer those before he could decide if she could stay or not.

~Rena's p.o.v.~

No sooner as law walked out of the door, boredom hit Rena hard. She started walking around the infirmary picking up tools until the door opened. She acted as if she didn't notice that law's subordinate entered.

*cough* "umm Miss?"

Whipping her head towards the man, with a bit of a startled expression. "Can I help you?"

"I am here for your tour through the sub? The name's Ben." The man said with a flirtatious smile. He wasn't bad looking; a bit taller than her, blond short cropped hair and clear, light blue eyes.

"Well lets go then" Rena said with a smile.

Walking out of the infirmary Ben said joking-y "so, this was the infirmary" pointing back in to the room they just left. "The sub has five levels. Counting the upper level as first and the lowest as fourth level." Ben explained.

Rena listened quietly. She had never been on a submarine before. "Isn't it a little cramped in here?"

"You'll get used to it, I did too. As for this level -the second level- aside from the infirmary there is the operating room theater one and two. I wouldn't disturb captain when he is in the last one. He only uses that one for his experiments. Also there is the captains room." pointing to different doors while naming them, as they walked by.

Getting to the stairs, Ben pointed up. "The first floor contains the front mast, and some diving supplies, there is an escape plan to get the devil fruit-users out safely when we are in problems... But no need to worry about that. You'll see that room eventually, no need to see it now. Let's go down."

Going down the ladder –getting to the third level- Rena noticed she hadn't seen any crew besides Law, the idiots in the infirmary and the lovely Ben. "Say… Where is everybody?" she asked.

"Well probably, looking at the time, in the mess hall" Ben answered "We'll be heading there as well. This level contains the library, or how I like to call it the silence room," opening the door to show her the room with dozens of shelves full with books "you can take a break there for some peace, you'll understand when you see how rowdy the crew is." Laughing at his own words. Turning to Rena, his smile vanished when he saw Rena's innocent smile which made his tummy tickle.

"Uhmm… yeahh… then there is the… the… *couch* …the laundry room is also here… and there is a game room also but as far away from the relax room as possible of course." Regaining himself a bit he pointed to the very last door in the hallway.

"Aaand in between we have the mess hall and with it of course the kitchen" standing in front of the mess door. There was a muted sound from behind the door. "Just make sure you take it in slowly, I know it is a bit hard to swallow" chuckling at his own joke he opened the door, while stealing a glance at Rena's still smiling face.

' _Gooooddd was he annoying'_ Rena stepped into the mess hall. ' _Let's get something to eat and getting to know some other_ persons… _eww human food_ ' Walking with Ben to the serving counter, she looked over the things that were served. It probably would give a well-balanced meal, but she didn't like the food, not to mention she would be sick out of her mind if she ate that.

"Well hello there Miss…?" The man behind the counter said. "Rena, and you can leave the 'Miss' at home, for… several reasons" _'well done girl, now you're not just the new one but the new weird one, just smile'_ "I'll have a glass of water please?"

"You'll not get away with that here, sweetheart. The captain will force-feed you if you refuse to eat" another man behind the counter said. "The name's Ayden, and this pipsqueak here is Grand" pointing to the first man.

"My name is not the only thing that is grand" Grand said while checking her out with a thirsty look. Handing over the glass of water she asked for. "I'll keep that in mind when the need rises to high." She said with a flirty smile ' _Ahh I like Grand, so full of energy and so… willing_ '

Turning around to find herself a table she spotted a woman on one of the tables, there was a chair next to her that was unoccupied. Walking over, ignoring Ayden's warnings about getting force fed, she came up next to the woman and her dining companions. "Hey, is this seat taken?" ignoring the men at the table.

The woman looked up, half surprised. "Umm yeah duhh? Lawy-kun sits here of course!" she smiled

"Ah good then I'll wait for him here, I need to talk to him anyways" plumping down on the seat she told was Law's. Taking a nip of her glass of water.

"Excuse me?!" the woman said.

"You are free to go, I won't stop you to go to the toilet or something, it's weird to ask the new-one for such things anyway, don't you know that?" hearing the men at the table hold their breath, some trying not to laugh.

"I did not ask for your permission." the woman said "well it sounded like you were." Rena replied

"You wanna fight, Beatch?" the woman threatened, her expression darkening.

"We're far away from any beach, so no. Unless you can explain to mister fancy pants here why the ship is ruined and you people had to set the emergency plan in action?" pointing over her shoulder, making the other woman look in that direction.

Law was just walking into the mess hall, his attention on the paper he was reading. The woman put on her best expression and behavior. Opening her mouth to call Law over… but SOMEONE beat her to it.

"Yo Law! I have to talk to ya" Rena called over to Law. Law, not looking up, walked over in her direction. "What can I do for you Rena-ya" He said, arriving at their table.

"I wanted to know when you were telling the crew about the pirate ship which is raiding a mercenary ship with the marines closing in." Rena smiled innocently

"Well…" Narrowing his eyes at Rena, Law threw the paper on the table. "I wanted to tell them about the first two, but the third was not in sight by the time I looked, so now I'm going to tell them about those too."

"Listen up everyone! Captain's got something to say!" the crew didn't listen to the one with the blue hat and orange-brown hear. His friend decided to pipe in "SHUT IT YOU IDIOTS! CAPT GOT SOMETIN TO SAY"

Turning to the rest of his crew, he waited till his crew was silent. "There is a pirate ship, of the Denim cobra pirates, which is raiding a mercenary ship at the moment. We will cross paths with them in about 10 minutes. You are to leave the mercenary ship in peace and only fight the pirates. We have about 15 minutes from emerging to submerging because in about…" looking at Rena, who was holding up 3 fingers and whispering thirty "In about thirty minutes, a marine ship will pass by, with the logical consequences."

The crew was stirring with excitement. "Get ready for battle" and with those words the crew was dismissed. Picking up his paper, he started to leave to get his nodachi.

"Law, may I fight?" a female voice came from behind him. It was Rena, looking sort of awkward.

"Do you feel up for it? If not stay out of the way and just observe for today. After we submerge, come to the infirmary. I trust you can find it?" Nodding, Rena walked by Law.

The other woman lay a hand on Law's shoulder. "Lawy-kun, what is that woman doing up? I thought she would be out for at least 2 weeks?" Law was looking at her, she looked somewhat annoyed, not worried about the other woman at all.

"Yes, Ther, she would be, if she were normal, but she isn't apparently." And with that Law stalked out of the door.

 **I gave the submarine a bit more levels than a normal submarine (as seen on pictures of Law's ship) and different sizes of the rooms, we'll get to that when Rena goes exploring.**

 **So who is this Ther that has an awful choice of words? Tell me what you think!**


End file.
